Approval
by TheMortician'sDaughter
Summary: Thor takes Loki to visit Midgard, fearful that others they know would not approve. Thor/Loki. Post-Avengers.


**Yes, I've seen Thor. I've seen the Avengers. And now a new OTP of mine is Thorki. Or Thunderfrost. Or whatever you like to call them. (Thunderfrost is really cool, though.)**

**Hence where this one shot came from. xD** **So, um, I hope you all like it. I know it's short. But I'd really love to hear what you all thought of it. :3**

"Tell me again, Thor, why you insisted on visiting Midgard again." The raven-haired man glanced around his surroundings, unimpressed by the simple human architecture. "Have you forgotten about what happened the last time we made ourselves present here?"

Thor smiled, pausing to look at his brother. They weren't really _brothers_, actually – at least not since they'd realized and grown into their proper roles. They'd been raised together, they had played and fought together, but no, they were not real, blood brothers. They were… partners, in every sense of the word.

"We needed different scenery," he replied, gesturing to the wide realm before them. "There is only so much to see in Asgard, Loki. You are certainly aware." He smirked.

"You adore Asgard," Loki answered plainly, his voice low.

"I do." Thor hesitated. "I also adore you. Father would not approve. We aren't common folk there, brother. We are royalty, we are practically gods."

Halting in his spot, Loki turned around. He extended his palm forward and pressed it upon his partner's chest, forcing him to stop also. "And what are you trying to imply with that?" he inquired, his pale green irises set on Thor's pools of blue.

The taller man brought his hand towards the one placed on his chest, clasping Loki's hand between his fingers. "This, Loki," he said softly. "This is what I am implying. Those in Asgard cannot be counted on to understand. From my few experiences in this realm, Midgardians are more likely to approve."

Smirking, Loki stepped forward until he was inches from Thor's face. He could feel the other man's breath on his lips, their hands still clasped on the blonde man's chest.

"That's what you're afraid of?" Loki whispered, noticing as Thor's pupils began to dilate. "You are afraid that your father will not approve. You are afraid that this would make you less of an Odinson, being involved with the son of Laufey?"

"No," Thor refused, leaning forward so his nose brushed the tip of his 'brother's. "I am fearful that his disapproval would result in loss. One of us could quite likely be exiled. I do not wish you lose you again, Loki."

"You won't." Loki's lips curved into a smile as he pushed forward again, Thor's back touching the wall o the building behind them. "I can make sure of that, trust me." He hesitated for a moment, his smile fading. "You do trust me, do you not?"

"It's taken much forgiveness," Thor replied with a soft sigh, his free hand cupping the side of the smaller man's face. "But I do indeed trust you, Loki, with everything."

"Perfect," Loki murmured, his breath tickling his lover's face. Instinctively, his eyelids closed over his sparkling irises as his lips touched those of the blonde man's, the tip of his fingers gripping Thor's muscular waist. A soft grunt escaped from deep inside Thor's throat and his hand tightened on Loki's face, bringing him closer and locking the both of them in the embrace. Loki could feel the hand that had once clasped his own against his lover's chest slinking downwards, clutching at his hips and drawing him forward so he was flesh against Thor's body. As the blonde kissed him, Loki could feel the rough stubble of Thor's beard scraping against his skin, and he pulled back for a moment.

"I really wish you would get rid of that, you know," he panted, his eyes still closed. "It's given me a rash." Thor couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, gentle Loki," he laughed, placing a series of rough kisses down his cheeks and neck. "It seems as if you're never worried about rashes in places other than your face."

Loki blushed and opened his eyes, shooting the other man a disapproving glance. However, the small smirk that he wore on his lips gave the look a loser feel, and he murmured, "Come back here, you big oaf," before crushing his lips to the others once more. He felt Thor's tongue trace the curvature of his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Loki willingly gave.

Somehow, Loki ended up with his own back pressed against the cool brick of the building, though he failed to notice when and how his partner had switched positions. Thor's hand was still at his waist and it slithered even further below than before, grabbing at his thigh through the fabric and giving it a squeeze. Due to their acutely close proximity, Loki could feel the hardness in the other's pants pressed against his thigh as his own strained against the fabric of his black trousers.

If it weren't for the utter, eerie silence of the place, the two wouldn't have given the slightest of thoughts to the rumbling motorcycle that then whizzed by. Startled, Loki jumped, the back of his coat scraping against the brick wall. Amused, Thor couldn't help but grin.

"Such a petty, bothersome noise managed to give you a start?" he laughed quietly.

Loki looked down, flustered. "You're the one who controls thunder. I'm not accustomed to such loud disturbances, _Thor,_" he replied, giving extra emphasis on the other's name. "We should stop this right now, anyways. I am not overly familiar with Midgardian culture, but I can't fathom that they often stand around and participate in such actions while in the company of others."

"But there is no one else here to see us," Thor protested.

"Nonsense! There is probably a plethora of them in this building, right here." Loki tapped the wall with the tip of his finger. "Plus, there are windows. Would you like to be observed, _brother?_ Wouldn't you rather keep this only between us?"

Thor let his hand fall from Loki's face and it slid down his coated arm as he sighed. "This was the entire reason I brought you to Midgard. Even if we do have an audience, they aren't anyone we acquainted with." He frowned.

At this, Loki's almost invisible smirk occupied his mouth once more, his eyes unblinking as they stared at Thor. "I am certainly aware," he began, his voice at an almost seductively low tone, "however, I don't recall saying that we couldn't continue elsewhere." Upon hearing these words, Thor's frown morphed into a wide, toothy grin, and he grabbed Loki's hand with his other.

"There are several places in this realm, I'm sure," he said excitedly. "I believe one of them is called… it begins with an H. It's a building comprised of several chambers stacked all on top of each other, a temporary shelter –"

"A hotel?"

"Yes, a hotel!" Thor grinned wider. "Shall we attempt to locate one?" Loki returned his enthusiastic smile with a smaller, bashful one of his own, squeezing on the blonde man's hand. He stretched forward and placed a shy, chaste kiss on Thor's cheek, before leaning closer to his ear and whispering,

"I approve."


End file.
